Ben's Big Baby
by Abby254
Summary: When Ben finds out about his little sister's secret, he finds a way to make it up to her. A sibling moment.


On a cool summer day at the rabbit's residents, Ben was watching some TV and sitting on a reclining chair and Vanilla was sitting on the other one, knitting some new clothes. Then, Vanilla remembered something. "Ben, I'm going upstairs for a little bit. I'll be back later." Vanilla said to him as she placed her work on a the table.

Ben looked at her with a curious look. "O...K? Sure. I'll be right here still." He said and went back to watching his shows. Vanilla smiled and went upstairs as Ben started flipping through channels. A few minutes later, Ben was beginning to get bored and turned the TV off and got up and stretched. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and closed the door.

He opened the bottle and drinker half of it and put back in the fridge and closed the door again. He noticed that it was almost lunch time and he wanted to cook something, but he didn't know what he should make for him and Vanilla, and possibly for Cream and Cheese, once they get back from Tails' house.

So, he went upstairs and walked to the master bedroom (he pretty much shades the bed room with his little sister since he didn't like sleeping in the guest room) and opened the door just a little bit. "Hey, Vans (Ben's nickname for Vanilla)," Ben walked opened the door fully, "what do you want for lunch-!" Ben stopped as he saw something that made his eyes widen.

He saw Vanilla wearing her normal summer clothes (a light purple t-shirt and dark purple shorts), but she had a box with a couple of packages of diapers in it, but she had one package in one of her hands already opened and held one diaper in the other. When she saw her eldest brother, she had a deep shade of red on the cheeks in embarrassment.

Ben saw the diaper in her hand and a light purple one-piece onsie on her bed. Vanilla chuckled nervously at her brother. Ben covered his eyes with one hand and sighed in annoyance. "Vanilla the rabbit! Why on Mobius are you holding a package of diapers in one hand, a diaper in the other and a one-piece onsie on the bed?" He asked with an unamused voice.

"Uhhhh... Nothing! No reason!" Vanilla responded with a nervous voice. Ben didn't looked convinced at all. Then, he noticed the closest door was opened and walked over to it and grabbed the door knob. "Oh, Ben! Please don't open-!" Vanilla said as she began to panic, but Ben opened the door and as he thought, inside the closet were a couple of their summer clothes, Vanilla's dresses, then, there were a couple of one-piece onsies, baby shirts, and an opened box with fruit flavored pacifiers, bibs and unpack baby bottles.

He looked over at Vanilla with an unamused look. "Why do you have these baby stuff and baby clothes in YOUR size?" Ben asked his little sister. Vanilla didn't know how to respond to Ben's question. Her eyes began to water up and she began to whimper real badly and began to cry like a real baby. "WAAAHHHH!" Vanilla cried in embarrassment.

Ben's ears lowered a little bit in guilt for discovering Vanilla's secret. Then, he noticed Vanilla had a dark, wet spot on her shorts, thinking that she wet herself from crying real badly and didn't even notice that she did it. "Vans? You, uh... Seemed to have whizzed yourself. Maybe you need to clean yourself up." Ben suggested. But, since Vanilla was still crying, she didn't hear Ben talking to her.

Then he sighed in annoyance and had one thing to do. He grabbed the diaper and the onsie that was in the bed and took them to another room near the master bedroom and walked back to their room. He saw Vanilla still crying and he bent down and picked her up in a cradled position and walked to the other room, which appeared to be Cream's old nursery room.

He placed Vanilla on the changing table and strapped her in and began changing shorts and noticed that she already had a diaper on but it really wet, wet enough to have leaked out and on Vanilla's shorts. That's why Vanilla was holding a clean diaper earlier. He took the wet diaper off and slided a clean one underneath and put some baby powder on and strapped the diaper on and made sure her cream colored rabbit tail went through the hole on the diaper.

He threw the wet diaper away in an empty trash can and unstrapped Vanilla and sat her up. Vanilla was still crying and cried even worse while Ben changed her. He took her shirt off and placed the onsie on her and zipped up the back of it. He giggled as he made sure her tail went through the onsie as well and saw something else with this pair.

"I noticed this onsie has a trap door on them." Ben said with another giggle and tied one pink ribbon on her ear and one on the other. Vanilla finally calmed down a little and looked at her new attire and whimpered. Ben smiled and sighed in relief as Vanilla stopped crying a little bit. Vanilla began to yawn. Ben smiled and picked her up and walked to their bedroom and he sat in the rocking chair and began rocking Vanilla a little bit.

Vanilla tried to fight it, but her eyes were getting really heavy and they finally closed and she snored very lightly. Ben smiled and placed her on their bed and covered her up. He ran to the nursery and ran back to the room with something in his hand. He walked up to Vanilla, who was half awake and gave her was a stuffed toy bear and Vanilla smiled a little and grabbed the bear from Ben.

She had one arm wrapped around it and had her head laying on the stuffed toy's soft belly and she fell asleep fully this time. Ben smiled and thought of something else to make this scenario even cuter. He walked to the closest and opened the door slowly so he wake Vanilla up and grabbed the package of fruit flavored pacifiers and opened it up.

He grabbed the Raspberry flavor and placed the others back into the box. He closed the door slowly and quietly and walked over to Vanilla and placed the pacifier in her mouth slowly. After he successfully got it in her mouth, she began sucking on it slowly. Ben just sat on his knees and watched his youngest sibling sleeping while sucking on her pacifier and he gave her his gentle smile.

'Boy! She sure is cute this way. I still feel bad for finding out her secret and getting her upset about it.' Ben thought to himself. Then an idea came to him and he ran to the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number and walked back to their room and grabbed a desk chair and pulled it gently to the side of the bed and waited for someone on the other side of the phone to pick up.

He still smiled at Vanilla's cuteness. Then, he heard a familiar voice on the phone. "Hey, Sonic! It's Ben! Yeah, I need you, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese to come over to our house. No, dude. It's not an emergency, but I was wondering if you have a camera with you? You do? Great! Bring it over. I want to take a couple of pictures of something or some _one_. Alright! See ya soon! Bye." Ben said and hung up the phone.

He looked over at Vanilla and smiled. She yawned again and the pacifier fell out of her mouth. She began whimpering a little bit. She stillhad her other hand and placed her thumb in her mouth for replacement and comfort as she began relaxing again. Ben smiled at this as he got into bed and layed beside her. He grabbed the pacifier and put it on the table next to the bed and gently placed his hand on her cheek and began rubbing it slowly and gently.

To his surprised, Vanilla made a noise he hadn't hear her made since she was Cream's age. She was purring in her sleep. Ben smiled and grabbed Vanilla and pulled her towards him. Vanilla felt Ben's shirt and she snuggled up against him in her sleep still. 'heheh. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' Ben thought to himself and he fell asleep.


End file.
